


Promise You'll Miss Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [71]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Duty before love, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: You have just achieved the rank of Jedi Knight, but with it comes the additional title of General for the Grand Army of the Republic.  With your new squadron waiting for you on Coruscant, you need to say goodbye to the Commander closest to your heart.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752757
Kudos: 69





	Promise You'll Miss Me

You should have been excited. 

You were excited. Years of training and battle experience had paid off and you had now officially achieved the rank of Jedi Knight.

You would never forget the pride in your Master’s voice after you told him you had passed the trials. It made you feel taller, wiser, bolder than you had ever felt in your life. All the same, when you went back to your room that night to sleep an ache had already settled into your heart. 

Master Plo Koon was the greatest teacher you could have hoped for. Not only was he wise in the ways of the force, but he was kind; showing a well of compassion to you and others, you had found rare among the Jedi Council. He shaped you not just as a Jedi, but into the core person you had become. He was a father to you and idea of leaving hurt more than you thought. 

You might have been able to bear it. After all, you could still see him on Coruscant. If you truly needed guidance, he would never be fully out of reach. But with the title of Jedi Knight came another; General for the Grand Army of the Republic. 

You wouldn’t just be leaving your Master behind, but the 104th as well. All the men you had spent years fighting beside, your brothers in arms, your friends; there was a good chance you would never see them again. 

You would have your own squadron to lead. Who knew where you would be sent or how long you’d be there. You weren’t even sure how long this war would last. 

You understood why, of course. The Republic had ordered new Clones to the front who, in turn, needed new Generals to command them. There was no doubt in your mind that your squadron would consist of good men. But still, the ache in your chest persisted, turning into a stabbing pain when you thought of one clone Commander in particular. 

You could not help but linger on this pain as you gazed out one of the view port windows into hyperspace. 

“Comman– Ah, sorry. General,” a voice called, the very voice you had been thinking of. 

You suppressed a smile as you turned to find Commander Wolffe standing at attention, his helmet tucked dutifully under his arm. 

“There’s no need for that Commander,” you said. “I’m not General yet.” 

“Well, you will be,” he countered. “I figured I better start practicing now instead of later.”

You couldn’t stop the smile at that, allowing the corner of your mouth to twitch upward.

“Trust me, I’d rather you do it later.” Glancing behind, you noticed the pair of you were the only ones in this section of the ship. “Is there something you need?” 

Wolffe shook his head. “I just wanted to check on you. General Plo mentioned you might be needing some company.”

You felt your cheeks grow warm. Maybe your thoughts weren't so private if your Master could feel your distress from the other side of the ship. Still, it was a kind gesture. 

“I would appreciate it.”

Wolffe nodded in acknowledgement, taking a spot beside you. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Another thing you knew you would miss. You hadn’t met many clones who were as comfortable around Jedi as Wolffe was. 

“Are you alright, Commander,” he said, in his own gruff, but gentle tone. 

You let out a sigh. “Just a lot of changes at once.”

He nodded in understanding. “When do you get your orders?”

“Almost as soon as we land.”

You weren’t sure, but you thought you caught Wolffe stiffen at your words. 

“Then this truly was your last mission with us,” he said. 

Your stomach twisted as you forced your eyes back to the view port. “Yes.”

There was another pause. A sudden emotion radiated from Wolffe, rippling around you in small waves. You couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but it made you feel just a little empty. 

“You’re going to do fine, Commander,” he said. “General Plo wouldn’t have recommended you for the trails unless he had complete faith in you. I’m not sure how much my opinion matters, but I think I speak for the entire 104th when I say; any clone would be lucky to be under your command.” 

You turned to him then to find him staring back at you. His expression was oddly vulnerable, but there was no doubt in your mind he meant every word he said. 

“Your opinion matters to me more than you know,” you said, your throat suddenly tight with emotion. “Thank you.”

His lip twisted up in a small smile of thanks, but quickly faltered as his eye lingered on your features. 

“But that’s not all, is it,” he asked. 

You couldn’t lie to him and shook your head. “No.”

“Then what?”

You turned away, once again looking out the view port. “Jedi are not supposed to form attachments. It clouds our judgement, often rendering us incapable of seeing the greater good outside of the well being of those we care about. All the same, I know that I have formed attachments and I’m having a hard time letting go.” 

A swell of emotion caught in your throat bringing the prickling promise of tears to yours eyes. “I’m going to miss you Wolffe.”

You could hear the clanking of his armor as he shifted away from you. 

“You’ll be alright,” he said, dismissively. “Once you have your own squadron, you’ll be too busy to think of us.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true,” he countered, sharply. “I’m a clone. There are literally thousands of clones exactly like me spread across the galaxy, each programmed in the same way to do the same thing. Our job is to be soldiers loyal to the republic, so that you don’t have to worry about us. So that you can do your job and see the bigger picture. You’ll forget about us, and me, and you’ll be fine.”

You stared at him in stunned silence. The aching in your chest was gone, replaced now with something hot and furious. 

“No!” you snapped. “Don’t you dare say that! Don’t you ever say that! There aren’t any other clones like you. Just like there aren’t any clones like Boost or Comet or Sinker or anyone else. You are your own person and there is no possible way I could ever forget you. Do you think I’m heartless? Do you think don’t feel things like loyalty or love or…”

You trailed off, unable to get the words out as hot tears streamed down your face. 

Wolffe looked at you, stunned. He almost looked like a statue. 

Desperately, you wiped the tears away, trying to vain to spare what was left of your dignity. You were so caught up in your own emotions, you didn’t hear the sound of Wolffe’s helmet dropping to the floor. 

In an instant, he pulled you into his arms, holding you close in a tender embrace.

Your body reacted in an instant, melting into his touch. One of his hands found a place cradling your head against his chest as you wrapped your arms around his torso. 

“I know you do,” Wolffe said, leaning down to speak softly into your ear. “I know it hurts. Believe me, I know. The only thing I don’t know is what I’m going to do without you.”

You took a breath, feeling yourself calm at his words and touch. “I guess that’s something we’re both going to have to figure out.” 

He let out a sigh before slowly relinquishing his hold. You both stepped back to look at each other, neither fully leaving the other’s arms. 

Casually, as if he had done it hundreds of times before, Wolffe reached out a hand, and brushed a stray hair behind your ear. 

In his defense, he had done it hundreds of times, often in the heat of battle and always with the lament that you needed to get a haircut if it was going to keep falling in your face. But, you weren’t fighting. There was no teasing remark or something else to cover his true intent. 

His hand froze, his fingers brushing lightly against your cheek as if suddenly realizing just how intimate the gesture was. 

Sensing his panic, you pressed your hand over his and leaned your cheek against his palm. 

Wolffe stared at you in wonder. Then, cautiously he allowed his thumb to gently caress your cheek. 

You smiled, telling him silently how much you savored him and this.

It was the invitation he needed as he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. Your heart leapt, your eyes closing as you relished the warmth starting to spread through your body, but it didn’t last.

Wolffe pulled away his eyes wide. 

“Y/N, are you–”

You didn’t give him a chance to finish as you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck so there could be no question. 

You weren’t sure what came over you. You honestly weren’t sure what came over him. Neither of you were the type, and yet the idea of having to leave him drove you over the edge. 

He responded in kind, pulling you closer as he deepened the kiss. His lips were rough to the touch, but warm and kind as he tried to convey everything he felt for you in a single gesture. 

You didn’t know how long you stood there. All you knew was that it wasn’t long enough before you comm beeped.

You pulled away with a huff on annoyance, glancing down at your wrist. 

Wolffe didn’t allow you to linger as he cupped your cheek and pulled you into another kiss. You held onto him as if that would somehow make the comm stop beeping. He kissed you again, and again, and again, but duty kept calling at an unrelenting pace. Eventually, you both had to admit defeat. 

“Yes, what is it,” you answered. 

“Sorry to disturb you Commander,” one of the troopers said. “The captain wanted me to inform you we’ll be coming out of hyperspace soon and should be landing on Coruscant within the hour.”

“Yes, thank you for informing me,” you said, feeling a sense of dread in your stomach. “Tell Master Plo Koon I will meet him in the hanger bay.”

The trooper gave an acknowledgement and the line went dead. 

For a long moment, both you and Wolffe were silent. The room suddenly felt much colder and all you wanted now was to stay in his arms just a little while longer. But, you each had your duties. 

“I better go check on the men,” he said. 

You nodded, allowing him to step out of your hold as he bent down to pick up his dropped helmet. 

He stood at attention, ever the soldier. You, in turn, straightened with the air of a Jedi Knight. 

“Goodbye Commander Wolffe,” you said. “I wish you good fortune in the battles to come.”

“Goodbye General Y/N. May the Force be with you.” 

He the turned and marched out of the room. 

You watched him go until he was out of sight. Feeling the ache more fiercely than before, you turned your eye to the view port just in time to watch the blue of hyperspace turn to starlines and then to stars with Coruscant floating among them. 

Millions of people lived on that planet. Billions more made up the whole galaxy. It was your duty to think of them all. To keep in mind the greater good. And yet the only one of those billions and billions to occupy your mind was a single clone a deck below. 

You let out a long sigh as you walked toward the hanger bay. Perhaps becoming a Jedi Knight wasn’t what you were always promised it would be. 


End file.
